JR and Sue Ellen Secret Lovers
by Robinl1278
Summary: She didn't want anyone to know how she felt, especially JR...she wanted him...so she took matters into her own hands....prelude to The Broken Road...
1. Chapter 1

JR had thoroughly enjoyed the past two weeks with John Ross. As John Ross splashed in the pool with Christopher, JR couldn't help thinking how wonderful it was having him back at SouthFork...if only for a while. He was the one bright spot of JR's life right now. Losing Ewing Oil... Cally...and then Vanessa... had brought JR to a realization. Family is what really matters, he thought. As he gazed across the ranch, a look came over his face...a look that was hard to define...a mixture of worry and sadness.

"Mama," JR asked. "Can you watch the boys for a while?"

Miss Ellie looked up from her crossword. "Sure, JR..."

"Thanks," he said monotonously as he headed indoors and up to his room.

Upon reaching his bedroom, JR gazed at the bed. His thoughts drifted to Sue Ellen... They had shared that bed off and on for many years... How he had mistreated her! But there were good times too... He walked to the bureau and pulled out the photo...that photo of the two of them...taken at the Oil Baron's Ball... JR couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was...

I wonder if she looks the same, he thought... Taking a seat on the bed, JR placed the photo on the night stand. "I had it all once..." Not wanting to give in to his depression, JR decided to go into town.

DALLAS

Sue Ellen exited her attorney's office. The divorce was final now. At least John Ross will be happy, she thought. After all, he had never truly been happy in London...and he had missed JR terribly, though he wouldn't admit it...

Realizing she hadn't eaten anything today, Sue Ellen decided to head over to the Cattlemen's Club for lunch...

SOUTHFORK

The boys were still playing in the pool when JR came back. "Mama, I need to go into town...I should be back by suppertime...," said JR.

"Don't worry about John Ross, JR...He'll be fine...," replied Miss Ellie.

"Thanks Mama," said JR as he headed for his Mercedes.

CATTLEMEN'S CLUB

Sue Ellen picked at her food...this place brought back so many memories...some happy and some not...Something broke her concentration. Looking up, Sue Ellen saw JR take a seat at the bar.

Why am I nervous, she asked herself.

JR ordered a scotch. "Make that a double," he said to the bartender.

He hadn't seen Sue Ellen. She sat and watched him for a bit...mesmerized...

Stop it, she told herself...it's over...

Sue Ellen sat for a while longer...JR was drunk...she knew him so well...After paying, Sue Ellen headed for the exit.

"I could at least say hello," she said aloud.

JR was startled when a lady took a seat at the bar beside him. "Well," he said loudly. "What brings you to Dallas, stranger?"

"Hello, JR..."

JR ordered up another drink. She's more beautiful than before, he thought. "You're looking good..."

"I take that as a compliment, JR. How are you?'

"How am I?" he asked loudly again. "I'm great."

"That's good to know..."

Leaning towards her, JR asked,"But more importantly...how are you, darlin'?"

"I'm okay..."

"Just okay?" asked JR sarcastically.

"I'll level with you, JR...I'm newly divorced and I'm moving back to Dallas..."

"Moving back to Dallas? Whatever for? I take it Mr. Lockwood wasn't Prince Charming?"

Sue Ellen realized this conversation was pointless. JR was drunk and there was no way to talk to him when he was in this shape. As she stood to leave, JR grasped her forearm. "Not so fast, darlin'."

She couldn't help feeling some sort of electricity. That old feeling came back suddenly. That feeling she'd never felt with any other man...

Looking around at the stares, Sue Ellen said,"Why don't we get out of here, JR?"

She actually felt sorry for him. Never had she imagined that JR's spirit could be broken. JR paid his tab and followed Sue Ellen to the taxi. Once they were in her hotel room, they talked...catching up, so to speak...

They were like old friends...Sue Ellen told JR all about London...and how Don had left her alone much of the time...and how alone she'd felt... And, for once, JR had leveled with Sue Ellen about how he'd lost everything.

"Being alone is scary, isn't it?" asked Sue Ellen.

"I'll tell you, Sue Ellen...it's the only thing in this world that frightens me."

"Did I tell you how wonderful you look, Sue Ellen?" he asked.

"No...but thank you..."

Realizing he needed to get back to the ranch, JR stood up. "I need to go home, darlin."

Sue Ellen didn't want him to go...and he was in no condition to drive himself the 40 miles back to SouthFork. "Stay here, JR..."

"Here? Whatever for?"

The past year had been so lonely...Don was always on a movie set somewhere...Counting up the days, Sue Ellen realized they'd only been together a grand total of 28 days in that time period. And here was JR, of all people... Sue Ellen needed a man...a real man...

Sue Ellen strode to the door, where JR stood. "Stay," she whispered seductively. Touching his neck lightly with her fingertips, she continued. "Just for tonight..."

JR placed his arms round Sue Ellen's waist and pulled her to him...pulling her in to a passionate kiss..."I've missed you, darlin'..."

Sue Ellen let herself go...JR was so strong...and so irresistible... It's just one night, she told herself as they made their way to the bedroom...


	2. Chapter 2

EPISODE 2

JR followed Sue Ellen down the hall...unable to keep his eyes off her gorgeous legs...upon reaching the bedroom, JR grabbed Sue Ellen and pressed his body against hers..."You have know idea how much I want you," he whispered just before sliding his tongue into Sue Ellen's mouth.

Sue Ellen knew now she'd reached the point of no return. What the hell am I doing, she asked herself. The thought didn't last long though...Sliding her hand JR's body...first his chest...then on down to his waist...and lower... Feeling his huge erection, Sue Ellen quickly undid JR's belt...

JR quickly began unbuttoning Sue Ellen's blouse...finally there was nothing between them...JR picked Sue Ellen up and carried her across the room to the dresser. Sitting her down on the dresser, JR entered her quickly...

The sheer feeling of him inside her, caused Sue Ellen to climax quickly..."Oh God, JR!" she called out.

JR didn't last much longer... Once he could breathe again, JR kissed Sue Ellen passionately and carried her to the bed. The two of them continued kissing passionately for a while.

"I'm sorry I didn't last long, darlin," whispered JR. "It'll be better next time, I promise."

"You were wonderful," laughed Sue Ellen. "I guess we both needed it bad, didn't we?"

"You got that right, darlin'."

Just before falling asleep, JR looked at Sue Ellen...looked deeply into her eyes... "I love you, Sue Ellen..."

Sue Ellen was thankful when he passed out before saying anything else. What have I done, she asked herself. As quietly as possible, Sue Ellen got up from the bed, went to the dresser and removed a nightgown, and headed to the living room for the couch.

The next morning, JR awoke with a slight headache. He didn't quite realize where he was at first...then it all flooded his mind...he smiled to himself as he thought of last night...and Sue Ellen. But he was somewhat perplexed that she wasn't laying in bed beside him now. After showering, he dressed and walked into the living room, finding Sue Ellen sound asleep on the couch.

His elation slowly faded as he knew what that meant...the fact that Sue Ellen was sleeping on the couch proved to him that nothing had changed...Without waking her, JR opened the door and left the room without looking back. As he exited the hotel it suddenly struck him... "Damn!" he said aloud realizing his car was still parked at the Cattlemen's Club. Making his way to the bellman, JR made arrangements for a shuttle to take him to his car.

Looking at the clock, Sue Ellen was shocked that she's slept til noon. Slowly, she made her way down the hall to the bedroom and was thankful to find that JR had already left. Deciding today would be a good day to see a realtor, Sue Ellen showered and was in the process of drying her hair when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Mrs. Lockwood, this is Greg," said her attorney. "You should be happy to know that Don has agreed to a no-contest divorce. The hearing, which is just a formality, is scheduled two weeks from Monday."

"Do I have to be present?"

"That's the bad part. Yes, you do have to be present."

"I see. Well, if that's the worst part, I suppose it's not so bad...Thank you, Greg."

Hanging up the phone, Sue Ellen continued to get ready. Choosing a low-cut white stretch blouse and jeans, she dressed and headed out the door.

SOUTHFORK

"Hello JR," called out Miss Ellie from the den. "Where were you last night?"

"Oh...I was working late at Ewing Oil and decided to stay at the condo...I know I should have called. Where is John Ross?"

"He and Christopher are out riding their horses. I expect they'll be back anytime."

"I'll be back down in a bit," said JR as he climbed the stairs.

"Why didn't he answer the phone if he was at Ewing Oil?" Miss Ellie said aloud.

Closing the door behind him, JR sat down on the bed. "What the hell was I thinking?"

And then it hit him...JR remembered telling Sue Ellen he loved her...

After dinner, everyone retreated to the den for drinks. JR excused himself. "I need to go out for a bit," he announced.

"Again?" asked Bobby. "Something tells me JR has a significant other," he kidded.

"It's just business, Bob."

"Well...don't work too hard," Bobby called out as JR was leaving.

DALLAS

Sue Ellen relaxed on the couch, looking over the photos of some of the homes the realtor thought would be of interest to her. Hearing a knock at the door, she became nervous...as there was only one person besides her attorney who knew where she was...

"Come in JR," she said.

"You look good, Sue Ellen," said JR as he looked her up and down.

"Thank you...you look good yourself..." Pointing at the loveseat, she continued. "Have a seat."

The two of them sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Sue Ellen, I came here to apolo..."

"You don't have to apologize, JR," interrupted Sue Ellen.

"I couldn't get you off my mind all day."

"Nor could I get my mind off you," replied Sue Ellen.

"I am sorry, Sue Ellen. I was very drunk and..."

"JR, this is how I feel about last night. There's nothing for either of us to ashamed about. It's not as if we're strangers..."

"How would you like to start over?" asked JR hopefully. "Get to know each other again."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, JR. Not again. I've finally come to the realization that the only thing we really have in common is...sex."

"How can you say that after all these years? Not everything was bad, Sue Ellen."

"I didn't say everything was bad, JR. I just stated the simple truth."

"So, where do we go from here?"

"My attorney informed me today that my divorce will be final two weeks from Monday. I have to go back to London to finalize everything."

"And then?"

Pointing to the real estate papers on the table, Sue Ellen continued. "I'm moving back to Dallas. You didn't tell John Ross I'm here, did you?"

"No...But...how would you like to come out to the ranch for dinner? Mama and everybody would be glad to see you..."

"I will when I get back from London. Until then, I'd appreciate it if you could keep this a secret between us. I'll talk to John Ross when I get back."

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Getting up, JR walked to the door. "I gotta get back to the ranch. Can I call you?"

Sue Ellen walked to the door...face to face with JR, she pressed her lips to his sensuously. "I'll call you if I need you," she said seductively.


	3. Chapter 3

EPISODE 3

LONDON

Sue Ellen and Don were seated next to each other. It was really simple, actually. Once the divorce was finalized, the two of them walked outside together.

"I'm glad we're able to part as friends," said Sue Ellen.

"Me too," replied Don. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Looking down at the ground, Don said,"So...I guess this is goodbye."

Sue Ellen nodded to answer him.

"And you're really moving back to Dallas?"

"I suppose so. To be honest, I missed Texas...and John Ross is at that age where he needs to be close to his father."

"Goodbye Sue Ellen," said Don. Kissing her on the cheek, he continued,"If you ever need anything..."

"I know," interrupted Sue Ellen.

Alone now, Sue Ellen decided to take a walk. She didn't need to be at the airport for another three hours now... At a nearby park, Sue Ellen took a seat on a bench and reflected on her life. Why do I keep making the same mistakes, she asked herself. Every man she'd been with had cheated on her...in one way or another. She was always second to other women...work...the rodeo... She resolved then and there to never let a man that close to her again.

DALLAS

Sue Ellen settled on the couch and turned on the television. She had never felt so confused... What would she do now? She was almost certain John Ross would want to stay at SouthFork, not that she blamed him. He had Miss Ellie, Christopher, and...JR there. And who did she have? Her mother was God knows where... And, here she was...all alone...

EWING OIL

JR poured over the stack of paper on his desk. "Harv will have to go through this himself," he said aloud. Deciding to go home, he grabbed his Stetson and turned out the lights... Just as he headed to the elevators, the telephone rang. He started to let the answering service pick up but decided to answer it himself.

"Hello," he said.

"JR," said the voice on the other end. "It's me."

"Sue Ellen...when did you get back in town?"

"Just a few hours ago...Are you busy?"

"No darlin, I was just leaving when the phone rang."

"Oh...would you like to come over?"


End file.
